My Broken Life
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Misao is kicked out of the Oniwanbanshu by Aoshi after an argument about her maturity. Can Misao gain his love by proving herself to him?
1. The Storyteller

Alright, here's a new concept. This one's been in my head for some time, and when I finished playing it out in my head I had tears in my eyes (Pretty pathetic, huh?). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little story. I have to warn you. It gets a little depressing. That's why I put it under tragedy. If you can understand good work, have a soft spot for disheartening stories, or just love Misao and Aoshi pairings, then this story is for you. Here we go.

**My Broken Life**

**Summary: **Misao is thrown out of the Oniwanbanshu by Aoshi after an argument over her maturity. Can Misao gain his love by proving herself?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin, although I wish I did. Guess we can't have everything we want. sigh

**The Storyteller**

Tokyo, Japan. 1888

In the 21st year of the Meiji, Japan has grown to be a modernized country. The nation has accepted help from western countries for the first time in a long time and has finally caught up with the flow of time. Many great tasks have been accomplished, and Japan is moving towards the top of the world's ranks. Even so, Japan has not abandoned its traditions. Shinto, kimonos, and swords remain part of everyday live in the country of the Rising Sun. Many dojos are flowing with students who wish to learn katsujin-ken, the sword that gives life. Good memories and customs have been kept close to the heart. However, good memories come with bad ones as well.

Along with the dojos and kimonos, the cries of the Tokugawa Bakufu linger in the air. No one has completely forgotten those days of war when blood flowed with the river. Many cannot return to society because of the horrible things they have done. A place in Tokyo has been set aside for those who cannot forget their dreadful past. Those who the new era has given up on, along with those who have given up on the era, often end up in this place of desolation. They live in "Hell on Earth", knowing hope will never find them. The final destination for those who have given up on life is known as "The Fallen Village".

Most of the people that live in this village are broken survivors of the Boshin War. Some are just broken souls who wonder in. They are not all gloomy. Take one Geezer for example. He wonders around the village in ragged clothes, broken glasses taped on the lenses, and a wicker hat that has no top. He does this all with a smile, content knowing he will probably die in this place of lost souls. He walks around sharing conversations with others in the village, and today he happened upon a young woman, no more than twenty-six, sitting underneath the only live tree in the whole village-a sakura tree.

The lady wore old flip-flop sandals along with a white, sleeping kimono that told the old man she had just gotten out of bed. Over her kimono she wore a brown coat, even though it was a nice day, the sun shining against the blue sky with not a cloud in sight. Her shoulder-length blue hair played across her pale face as a slight wind blew through the air. Two tired blue eyes peered through her uneven bangs as she watched the cherry blossoms fall to the ground with a sad smile.

"Is it wise for you to be out today?" Geezer asked as he sat next to her. "You just had another fit two days ago. You should be in bed, building up your strength." The maiden looked across the village, as if waiting for something to appear over the horizon. "Of course, I should have known. You have always been too stubborn to listen to anyone, young Miss." She laughed lightly as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She had been sick for a long time, and no one knew why. They feared she would collapse at any moment, but that didn't stop her from getting outside.

"That is true, Geezer. I could never take help from anyone unless I absolutely needed it. There was one person I did take advice from, but that was a long time ago." Geezer watched her closely as she studied the cherry blossoms. "I'm surprised you haven't kicked the bucket yet." That quick change of subject made the old man chuckle. He was almost ninety.

"You know how to make me feel special, don't you?" Geezer took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I have been here since the founding of the Fallen Village. That has been enough time to forget my own name. At first I came to forget my past, but the past can never forget you. Isn't that right, young Miss?" Again, Miss took the time to pull her hand through her locks. She had almost forgotten her own name, but it was in her mind somewhere, locked away with her deepest thoughts. She wished to be referred to as Miss, but that didn't mean she could forget her own past and memories.

"How many stories have I told you over the years, Geezer?" she asked out of the blue.

"I lost count after seventy. The great Hijikata of the Shinsengumi, Zanza the fighter for hire, the Lone Wolf that survived the Tokugawa Bakufu, the revolutionist Shishio, and the story of one Enishi who longed for Jinchu for his sister. Every story full of detail. My favorite is the one of Battousai the manslayer and how he managed to live his life in the Meiji. You are quite the storyteller. You must have a great memory to remember all the legends that you were told about. You never cease to surprise me." Miss looked at him, hoping she could surprise him once again.

"Have I ever told you the story of a young ninja?" Geezer looked at her again with interest.

"I do not believe so. I would sure like to hear it."

"It is very long. We could be here all day." Geezer reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"You know how much I enjoy your stories. They give me comfort. Besides, I have all the time in the world to listen." The girl sighed as her smile disappeared.

"I don't know how much you would enjoy it. It is very sad. In fact, I don't tell it very often because it is so depressing."

"I will listen to anything you have to say. That is what I am here for." The woman searched his eyes and found interest in them. How could she refuse him happiness? She turned her head to watch the cherry blossoms fall again. Her sad smile returned as she began.

"This story is about a young ninja girl-only sixteen, mind you-who was in line for the title of leader. She worked under a very skilled and handsome man. He had become the leader when he was just sixteen. His features were that of a god, she always thought, but his face was always stoic. Some called him Iceman because he never showed emotion even when he was winning a battle. He was always loyal to his comrades in arms, and he protected them with his life as they did with him.

"The girl's mother and father, the former leader of the Oniwanbanshu, had died when she was young, so the members took it on as their duty to raise her. The leader often taught her how to fight, but he was also soft with her. He would always make her paper cranes to entertain her. This is why the girl grew close to him.

"But as she aged into a young lady, she began to grow feelings for this leader. She always wished to be by his side, and she thought he could never do wrong. She never once questioned his abilities, willing to follow him into the depths of hell. She hoped one day he would return her love. As you know, not all love stories go as smoothly as this. This is the story of Misao Makimachi, who fell in love with Aoshi Shinomori, hoping that he too would love her with all of his heart and being as she did.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is just an intro, but it gets better. I promise. Like I said, it gets a little depressing, but I think you will enjoy it. Please review. Cya.


	2. Misao's Expulsion

**Misao's Expulsion**

Tokyo, Japan. 1878

Kaoru put her broom aside and stretched. It had been a long day, but she had finally finished her sword lessons, the grocery shopping, and sweeping outside. It had been no doubt that things had gotten busy since Enishi's defeat. Sanosuke had left for China, never to return unless things had calmed down. Yahiko, even though he still lived with her, had gone on his own quest to become the best swordsman, which meant he only stayed the nights. Megumi had also left to study more medicine. Everything seemed so quiet. In fact, it was too quiet. No one was there to call her ugly anymore. No one was there to hit over the head when they did something devious. No one was there to free load off her anymore. No one was there to help with chores. The Kamiya Dojo felt so empty.

She thought back to the days when the dojo was full of energy. Yahiko would always run amuck by calling her ugly. Sanosuke always mooched off her and still dared to call her food disgusting. Megumi would always tease her about not being able to compare with her beauty and maturity. A smile formed on Kaoru's face when she remembered those youthful days.

"Boy, do I miss them," she said out loud to herself, not knowing someone else was listening.

"Did you say something, Kaoru?" The blue eyes met Kenshin's violet eyes. He smiled slightly as he held an empty basket. He was also busy doing things for Kaoru since he was staying with her.

"I was just thinking about the days before the Jinchu incident. Everything used to be so lively. Now…everyone has journeyed away, searching for themselves." Kenshin put his hand around the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He always had a smile for her.

"People need space to grow. I'm sure they will come back." Kaoru smiled at his words and nodded. They had gotten much closer since Enishi's attack. She was just glad he didn't need space to grow. All she wanted was him by her side.

They were interrupted when they heard bells ringing at the front gate. Kaoru nodded and went to get it. She was surprised to see a bowing Misao behind the door. She was even more surprised to see that she was alone.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked with a smile. "Did you come for a visit?" As soon as Misao raised her head, Kaoru's smile disappeared. The little ninja tried to compose herself to speak as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I…I didn't know where else to go." Misao began to sob as Kaoru led her into the dojo. When she looked at Kenshin, he could only nod. Kenshin ran off while Kaoru led Misao to the living room. As soon as Misao settled down, Kenshin brought in some tea and some mochi. He knew it was a long trip from Kyoto, so it was safe to say she needed refreshments. Misao thanked Kenshin and Kaoru and ate the rice ball. When Misao finished her tea, Kenshin poured her another cup as Kaoru spoke.

"Misao, tell us what happened. Is something wrong in Kyoto? Is Okina alright?" Misao nodded somberly.

"Things couldn't be better in Kyoto. Everyone is doing fine back at Aoi-Ya. As for Okina, I've never seen him happier. He's chasing down more women than ever." Kaoru and Kenshin chuckled at the girl's joke but stopped when they realized she wasn't laughing.

"Then what could possibly be the problem?" Kaoru asked again. Misao's eyes showed Kenshin something was wrong with her, and it probably involved Aoshi. Misao's mouth formed a sad smile.

"It is such a shame…that I won't ever be able to see anyone in Aoi-Ya again." Both Kenshin and Kaoru gasped when the girl made the comment. Misao decided to go into further detail. "A couple of weeks ago, a man from the Meiji government came to the Oniwanbanshu with a proposal. A man named Katsu Yurimaki was kidnapping women and selling them as slaves. Yurimaki was also a huge supporter of the shogun. In fact, he was his personal assassin, a true master of the sword. The government had sent many men after him, but none came back with their heads. This problem could only be handled by the Oniwanbanshu. They offered a huge sum of money, but that is never a reason for us ninja to risk our lives. Aoshi gracefully declined, but I didn't agree.

* * *

"_Lord Aoshi, this man needs to be stopped!" Lord Aoshi just sat in front meditating. He didn't want anything to do with this affair._

"_I will not get involved in this. It is not our problem." I could never back down from something like this. Our future was at stake._

"_If we don't go, what will other ninja clans think of us? We can handle a little lone samurai."_

"_Didn't you just hear the man, Misao? He is very dangerous. Not only that, he is twisted. You should see what he does to women and young girls. I won't endanger our men just for a few ryo." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he let someone get away with something like this?_

"_Then send me! I would gladly take this mission by myself. All I have to do is capture the guy." Lord Aoshi didn't turn. He just stared ahead at the Buddha while he scolded me._

"_I cannot send a child to do a man's work." _

"_You forget that I am not a child anymore, Lord Aoshi. I am sixteen; the same age you were when you became leader. I can handle something like this on my own."_

"_If you think you can handle this on your own, then do it. If you think you are mature enough to do this without my say, then leave the Oniwanbanshu." I was shocked at what Lord Aoshi had said. Did he really want me out?_

"_Lord Aoshi, do you really mean that?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

"_You will not be mature until you learn to listen to others. If you cannot listen, then learn maturity on your own." I shook my head when he said this. How could he be so cruel? "Just remember. Once you leave, never come back. If you so much as take one step into Aoi-Ya, I will personally kill you myself."

* * *

_

"That's the last thing he said to me. I left with all my things to carry out the mission, and I did it with ease. I left the money that I collected at the door of the Aoi-Ya. If Lord Aoshi didn't want me, then there was no reason to stay. So I made my way here."

"Poor Misao, how could he do that?" Kaoru asked. "Are you sure he was serious?" Misao looked at her as if she was joking.

"Lord Aoshi would never joke about something like this. Until I mature like he said, I can never return to him. But I have no where else to go. I was wondering…Miss Kaoru, could I stay here?" Kaoru and Kenshin were both shocked at her sudden outburst. "I don't mean to impose on you, but I have no where to turn. I could get a job and help pay for my board. I promise I would work very hard. I won't let you down." Kaoru and Kenshin gave each other a look and smiled.

"We would be happy if you stayed with us, Misao." Misao's eyes lighted up with joy when Kaoru said this.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"We could use the company," Kenshin stated. "Things have gotten very boring since Sanosuke and Yahiko have left. I can make up the guest bedroom for you."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" Misao shouted as she hugged Kaoru. "I won't let you down, Miss Kaoru! Thank you so much."

* * *

Misao was now asleep in her futon. Kenshin and Kaoru watched over her as if she were their child. They couldn't help but wonder how this kind girl could have been thrown out of the Oniwanbanshu.

"It's so sad, isn't it?" Kaoru stated. "She loves him so much, yet he threw her out. I don't get it. I thought he loved her too."

"I think he loves her, but Aoshi can be a bit cruel at times. I know for a fact that he has a reason for doing this. Maybe Miss Misao needs to learn to grow up."

"How could you say something so insensitive, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin thought about it and looked at the sleeping ninja. He could hear her moan out Lord Aoshi in her sleep as she dreamt.

"Maybe it is something else."


	3. Memories

**Memories**

"Why do I always get stuck with the shopping?" Kenshin asked as he walked through the woods to the dojo. Kaoru had sent him out to fetch rice, vegetables, spices, and miso. It had always been a bad habit of hers to buy everything in one trip. "And why does she insist on buying so much of everything?" Her words echoed in his head.

"_It's cheaper to buy things in huge quantities. It's nothing that will spoil, and we don't have much money. Save money where you can."_ This was true, but Kaoru wasn't putting up two boarders and a freeloader anymore. Yahiko usually bought his own food, and Sanosuke was gone. The only boarder they had was Misao, who was making more money then Kaoru ever had giving lessons. Kenshin often wondered what she did to earn so much.

"Timber!" was all Kenshin heard. When he looked up, he saw a tree coming down on him. There was no time for him to get out of the way with all the food he had. Lucky for him, someone jumped into the sky and kicked the tree away from Kenshin just in time. Kenshin looked to see who had just saved him only to find Misao landing in front of him.

"Hey, Kenshin! How's it going?" Kenshin could only look at her in awe. When he got over the shock, Misao helped him carry the groceries back to the dojo.

"So you work for the lumber company, Miss Misao?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, it's really fun. Everyone is so nice. It's a lot of work, but that's ok. I need to keep myself strong. It's a good way to train my body, and I can improve my ninja skills while doing good, honest work." Misao smiled as they walked into the dojo. Kenshin took the food to Kaoru so she could start dinner. Kenshin found Misao playing with Sazumi and Ayame. Both of them quickly ran to Kenshin and smiled.

"Uncle Kenny, look what aunty Misao made for us," Sazumi said as she stuck out her hand.

"Aunty Misao made this, Uncle Kenny," Ayame said and stuck her hand out as well. Both girls had paper cranes in their hands. Kenshin smiled and patted them on the head.

"That's cute," Kenshin said. "Can you go play with them while I talk with Misao?" Both nodded and ran off as Kenshin sat next to Misao. "That was really nice of you to do that, Miss Misao. Where did you learn to make paper cranes?" Misao leaned back and smiled.

"It's something that Lord Aoshi taught me." Kenshin was taken back by the answer. "When I was young, I trained really hard to become strong like Lord Aoshi, but I had time to play. I always begged him to play with me. No matter how annoying I got, he would always find something for me to do with him. I loved it when he would make these paper cranes for me."

"You miss him, don't you?" Misao nodded. "Do you think he will let you come back?"

"I can't be sure of that. Lord Aoshi said I need to learn maturity in order to return, but I don't exactly know what that means. I do know one thing. I will work hard to become stronger, and hopefully that makes him see that I've grown-up. When that day comes, I will make him a paper crane." Just as she said this, Kaoru came running to them.

"Kaoru, is dinner ready already?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru shook her head as she tried to catch her breath.

"Two women are here to see Miss Misao. They said they were from the Oniwanbanshu."

* * *

I know it was a little short. I've been having really bad writer's block, so I've tried to force myself to write. Please forgive me. Cya. 


	4. I Cannot Return

**I Cannot Return**

Misao sat across from Ochika and Omasu, two of the most elite women of the Oniwanbanshu. They had helped Aoshi raise Misao since her father died, and it was nice for Misao to have two sisters to look up to for feminine advice. But the girl that sat before the two was somehow different. Misao had lost some weight since she left Aoi-Ya. The brightness in her eyes had dimmed as well, but she still had the will to fight. Both of them knew why Misao had become this way, and that was why they were there.

"Ochika, Omasu, it's good to see you," Misao stated. "How are things at Aoi-Ya?"

"Everything is good," Ochika answered. "Almost nothing has changed."

"That's true," Omasu said. "Okina is still as lecherous as always. I've never seen him so active." Misao laughed at the comment. In fact, she hadn't laughed in the month she had been in Tokyo.

"And…how is Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked. The two women were taken aback by the question. They knew she would ask, but it was her saddened tone that surprised them.

"Well, he's doing all right," Omasu answered. Misao nodded and took a sip of her tea. When she sat it down, there was a cold look on her face.

"So then, why are here?" Omasu and Ochika looked at each other for help, but they could only stare at their folded hands in their laps. "Come now. We all know you two didn't come here to discuss how everyone is doing at the Aoi-Ya. What do you think you will accomplish by coming to see me?"

"Listen, Misao," Ochika started. "We want you to come back to Aoi-Ya. We need you there."

"It's true," Omasu continued. "As the future leader of the Oniwanbanshu, you have a duty to be with your comrades." Misao looked back into her tea cup as she responded.

"I cannot return. I am not welcomed there anymore."

"But that's not true!" Ochika yelled. "You are our beloved leader. Everyone is waiting for you in Kyoto." Misao took a brief pause before giving her answer.

"Everyone…except Lord Aoshi." Both ninjas gasped at the girl's response. It was as cold as Aoshi's, but the girl that sat before them appeared to have lost all hope that she could return to her love. "Did Lord Aoshi send you, or did you come on your own accord?" The two couldn't answer the question. They knew it would hurt Misao too much to tell the truth. "Do you know what Lord Aoshi told me before I left? He said he would kill me if I returned without learning what maturity was. Until he comes to me with his blessing to return, I can never resume my roll as leader of the Oniwanbanshu. I can never see his face again."

Ochika and Omasu looked at each other in defeat. Nothing they could say would bring Misao back to them. They gently got up and made their way to the door.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Omasu asked. Misao looked at her and shook her head. The eyes of the girl had seemed to age into a mature woman in a matter of minutes.

"I am sorry, but I cannot return to Aoi-Ya."

"Then we will leave you alone," Ochika stated as they got ready to fly over the Kamiya Dojo fence. Misao's final words reached them as they disappeared into the night.

"Please give my regards to everyone, and tell Lord Aoshi I miss him."

* * *

A man ran down the halls of a hidden fortress. He expected the worst out of his master. He had always been a man to be afraid of. He always acted calm when he was truly in rage, which made him even more terrifying. He was known for torturing his victims slowly before killing them, enjoying each scream for mercy. What he did to his women was even worse. He beat them within an inch of their lives. He would then give them enough food and water to give them enough energy to barely survive and recuperate, only to beat them to a pulp again and again. The servant was afraid of what his master would do to him if he was the bearer of bad news.

The man slowly entered the room, which looked like a throne room. Every inch was decorated with Japanese art, weapons, and even devices of torture. The man walked forward and kneeled before his master, bringing his head to the ground in respect.

"Master Katsu," the man whimpered. Katsu Yurimaki smiled as he watched the man quiver in fear. "I have a report from Shinki."

"Well," Katsu said venomously, "Give me the report." The man gulped as he collected his thoughts and then went on.

"It appears that the Meiji Government has made another attempt on your life. Lord Shinki was captured. He is in jail now." Katsu sighed as if he had scuffed his sword on something.

"Shinki was somewhat important to the slave trade. Now that he has been captured, he is a danger to this enterprise. Send one of the men to exterminate him."

"Yes, master." The servant bowed and got up to leave. He was grateful that he was getting away, but fate was not on his side.

"By the way, who was it that captured Shinki?" The servant shuddered as he turned around.

"It was the Oniwanbanshu. Luckily they were misinformed. They could have done some damage if they found you." Katsu nodded and walked toward the servant.

"Yes, this is true. But no one should have known where Shinki was, should have they?" The servant fell to his knees in fear. "In fact, I believe it was you who was supposed to protect his whereabouts." The servant bowed to the ground as he sobbed.

"Please, m-master. I promise I didn't do anything to betray you. I would never betray you." Katsu was now kneeling next to the shaking man. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I know you wouldn't do that. You are very loyal. Now tell me. How many attacked Shinki." The man tried to answer as best as he could, though most of his words came in stutters.

"A g-girl, M-Misao M-Makimachi. S-she is supposedly in T-Tokyo." Katsu smiled and tapped the man's shoulder. He then drew his sword and hit the servant's pressure points and then the stomach. The man screeched out in pain and rolled around the floor as blood squirted everywhere.

"I hit you in those certain spots so you would feel pain in every single nerve in your body. You will be like this until dawn, when you bleed to death. You failed to tell me that this girl is only sixteen and that she is the leader of the Oniwanbanshu. You are useless as an informant. I bid you farewell." Katsu Yurimaki walked out of his fortress and made his way to Tokyo. "Misao Makimachi, the girl that is underneath Aoshi Shinomori. I will enjoy making you scream in the name of your leader."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, you guys. I hate writer's block. I hope you can have some patience with me. Please forgive me. Cya.


	5. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Kaoru always hummed as she cleaned the house, especially when she was happy. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in sight, and the night was to hold a full moon. Perhaps Kenshin and she could look at the moon together like the old days.

For now, she was alone in the dojo. Kenshin had some errands to run and wouldn't be back until well after dark. Misao should be on her way home soon from the lumbar yard. All Kaoru had to do now was decide what to make for dinner.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front gate door open. _Misao must be home,_ she thought instantly, but then she looked out the window. She could still see the sun peaking over the west gates. _That's strange. Misao usually doesn't get home until after the sun sets._ Kaoru didn't think anything of it and walked outside.

"Misao, is that you?" she asked. There was no answer. Kaoru looked around again to make sure someone had come in. Sure enough, the front door was still open. "That's really strange." She walked over and closed the door. Everyone knew to close the door after entering. Maybe the wind blew it open?

When Kaoru turned around, she was incased in someone's shadow. Two venomous black eyes stared back at her. Those eyes belonged to a tall man with long black hair. Kaoru's eyes slowly traveled down to the katana the man was holding in his left arm, ready to unsheathe it if needed. Kaoru tried to find her voice, but the man found it first.

"Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" the man asked in a charismatic, almost evil voice. Kaoru stepped back until her back hit the closed door. Lucky for her, someone had left a wooden sword against the gate, which she grabbed and took a defensive stance. The man chuckled as his hand left his sword. "That stance belongs to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I wonder if it can compare to my Jigen Yurimaki Ryu. I doubt a child's toy can even get past my hands."

Kaoru lost control. She immediately charged at his shoulder, but the man caught the sword and tore it away. "I have nothing against you, Kaoru Kamiya," he said again as he thrust the hilt of his sword into Kaoru's ribs. Her eyes went wide as she fell to her knees. She tried to gulp for air, but it wouldn't come. "But you are needed to lure Misao Makimachi into my trap." Everything went black after those words.

* * *

Misao stretched as she walked to the dojo. It had been a long day chopping wood. She felt that her ninja skills were getting better with each tree she chopped to the ground. She had gotten to the point where she could chop a tree with a single blow. She must be coming close to becoming strong like Aoshi wanted.

"I wonder what Kaoru is cooking tonight," she said as she got to the gate. Maybe she could help her host get everything ready. She opened the door and made her way in, but something stopped her. A broken wooden sword was lying on the ground. Misao wondered why Kaoru would leave it lying on the ground when she knew it should be thrown away. "That's weird. Miss Kaoru, you left your sword on the ground." There was no answer. There was no sound. Everything was quiet, too quiet, for Misao.

Then she saw it. On one of the poles that held up the house was a shuriken with a note attached. Misao ran to it and quickly unfolded the note.

_Misao Makimachi,_

_I believe you have interfered with my business of slave trading by attacking Shinki Yakito. Since you have decided to cross my path, I suggest we should end this with a one-on-one battle. The winner gets to decide the loser's fate. _

_For insurance, I have asked Kaoru Kamiya to witness our duel. Should you decline my challenge, she will be my opponent. We both know she will not stand a chance against me. _

_Meet me at the temple in the forest north of Tokyo at nine o'clock. I eagerly anticipate a duel with the leader of the Oniwanbanshu._

_Katsu Yurimaki_

Misao crunched the note in one hand as she clung to the blade of the shuriken in the other. She didn't even notice the blood dripping from the blade.

* * *

Kenshin walked through the streets of Tokyo with his newly polished sword. It had taken him awhile to smooth all the bumps out, but he felt he had down an exceptional job. He looked at the moon above him. He was surprised at how fast night had come. He was sure that Kaoru was done serving supper, so he was glad to have eaten at Akabeko.

As he walked down the street, he could feel an odd yet familiar presence. It was strong, yet it was cold. He wasn't sure at first if his instincts were right, but when he turned around to see who was standing on the house next to him, he was somewhat glad he was right.

"Aoshi Shinomori," Kenshin stated as he greeted his old friend. "What brings you to Tokyo? Perhaps Miss Misao is the reason?" Aoshi retained his frown as he jumped to the ground. His eyes were colder than usual, but Kenshin could tell something was wrong.

"We need to talk, Kenshin."

* * *

Kaoru tried to struggle free from the ropes that bond her, but Katsu Yurimaki had tied them too tight. He laughed as she continued in vain.

"It is better if you don't struggle, my dear," Katsu said as he stared at her lustfully. "I do love to watch women suffer." Kaoru glared at him just as she did when Jinei had kidnapped her.

"Why are you doing this? Do you have some grudge against Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" he asked. He laughed again from where he was sitting. "No, the Battousai doesn't interest me today. You have a little friend staying at your place that I would like to slice up." Kaoru's eyes grew as she realized who he was after.

"Do you mean Misao?" Katsu's smile grew even more as he continued to chuckle.

"Yes, she interfered with my slave trade, so she will repay me what she owes me. She will also pay back what her leader owes me." Katsu's laughs became louder until he was in hysteria. Kaoru interrupted his good time by shouting at him.

"You won't get away with this! And what do you mean by paying back what her leader owes you?" Katsu quickly pulled out his pocket watch and grinned.

"It is time." He threw his watch aside as he made his way towards Kaoru. He drew his sword and pointed it at her neck. "It looks like I get to have some fun with you, Kaoru." He was about to strike when he noticed something flying at him. He barely dodged the shuriken. He looked to the side to see where it had come from. Misao was standing at the top of the steps of the temple, which made Katsu excited. "I was wondering when you would show up. This is going to be so much fun."

Kaoru looked over at Misao with a relieved smile, but it soon faded. The eyes in the girl's head had grown to be more mature than any thirty-year-old woman, and they were just as cold as Aoshi Shinomori's.

"Katsu Yurimaki, I will be your opponent tonight, and I will kill you."


	6. Realizations and Confessions

**Realizations and Confessions**

"Katsu Yurimaki," Misao said as she held three kunai in each hand. "I will be your opponent tonight, and I will kill you."

"Hmm, the time has finally come…to settle the score with the Oniwanbanshu," Katsu stated as he turned to his new opponent. "I've been waiting for you, Misao Makimachi. You have grown up nicely since I saw you last. You were just a little tot then. Your father would have been proud of you."

Three kunai landed in the spot that Katsu was standing in just before he jumped. When he landed on new ground, he couldn't find the ninja girl. He barely dodged her next attack with the other set of knives in her right hand. Three shallow gashes appeared on his arm as he smiled.

"I see," he said. "You have been training. Is it because Aoshi has sent you away?"

"Shut up! I will kill you!" Misao threw her last knives at him and then drew a kodachi that met Katsu's sword. Her voice was filled with anger when she spoke again. "You have no right to talk about my father or Lord Aoshi. I don't know how you know me, but I will end our relationship tonight." A strange smile came across Katsu's face.

"That is what your mother said." Misao's face went white, leaving an opening for Katsu to slice into the ninja's side. He laughed as Misao tried to stand. "I guess I hit a nerve. You really don't know what happened to your mother, do you?"

"My mother died because of an illness. What would you know of it?" Misao spat, trying to stop the bleeding. This only made Katsu laugh more.

"Is that what your father told you? Well, allow me to correct him. Let me tell you the story of how your father met your mother and his demise."

* * *

"What is it that you need to tell me, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. Aoshi stood as cold as ever. However, Kenshin could tell that he was tense. "Have you come for Miss Misao?"

"I heard Misao was staying with you," Aoshi stated quickly. Kenshin was surprised at his tone of voice. He could tell that the Oniwanbanshu leader was trying to put on a strong face, but his voice was full of worry.

"Misao is fine. She has been training so she can come back to the Oniwanbanshu. She wants to be strong."

"That doesn't matter right now. Have you heard of a man by the name of Katsu Yurimaki?" Kenshin recognized the name as the person who was running the slave trade business. He remembered hearing about him during the revolution and from Misao. Why would Aoshi care about such a lowlife?

"If I remember correctly, the man was running a slave trade but was defeated by Misao on one of her missions."

"That is where you are wrong, Kenshin," Aoshi interrupted. "The man that Misao defeated was working under Katsu. Katsu got away." Kenshin gasped at the new information, but Aoshi wasn't done yet. "Katsu has ties to the Oniwanbanshu, more so to Misao's father who was my predecessor. Unfortunately, those ties had bad knots in them."

"Is Miss Misao in danger, Aoshi? What happened?" Kenshin was frantic by now. If Misao was in trouble, then Kaoru could be in the crossfire.

"I will tell you everything I know…while we track Katsu down."

"Track him down?" Kenshin didn't know what Aoshi meant by that, but it couldn't be good.

"Sources tell me that Katsu has made his way to Tokyo."

* * *

"Your father and I made an alliance back in the Tokugawa Shogunate. He protected my slave trade, and I made him a bundle selling them. I even introduced him to hundreds of women. He was quite the womanizer." Misao could only growl at his words. She was still trying to stop her wound from bleeding, but the red liquid kept dripping over her fingers. "That's where he met your mother."

"You're lying! Why should I believe you?" Misao yelled. This made Katsu smile even more.

"I was the one that introduced them. Your mother pleasured your father so much that he fell in love. I couldn't have that. So I had my top assassins search for them. Your father killed all of them. Then he took his little family and ran. They evaded me for six years. Then I found them in a little hut near Kyoto taking care of their precious daughter. I decided to wait until dark."

Misao stood in shock as she imagined the scene. This man slashing through her father and mother. She couldn't stand it.

"I was about to take you when someone else appeared. That damn Shinomori caught me. He defeated me and put me in that wretched prison for ten years. It was all because of your family that I lost my business. I almost lost it again when you intervened. So now I'm going to take my revenge." He stepped back towards Kaoru and grabbed her. "Maybe I'll use this bitch here to start a new business. She seems to be fruitful." He started sniffing her neck and shivered. "Smells nice."

"Let her go," Misao shouted. "Your fight is with me." The man laughed again.

"Why are you even fighting? Is it for her?" Misao looked at the ground and then at the man's eyes.

"I'm fight for the Oniwanbanshuu," she proclaimed. This only made the man laugh.

"What a joke. I heard you were expelled by Shinomori himself. He must hate you. Why fight for him?"

"Because I love him, and I know how much he cares for me. I should have never doubted him. He taught me everything I know. I know now that I was stupid and ignorant. I have others to take care of. If I'm just a child about everything, then I won't be able to protect them. That was what he wanted me to learn. He would never abandon me."

"Well then," Katsu said as he pulled something from his back. "Let's see if he ever comes." He pulled his sword and charged at Misao, hitting all of her pressure points. It felt as if lightning had hit her. She looked towards the man and saw his sword sparkle. "I am an expert at pain. My sword was charged with electricity. When I hit your pressure points, the sword sent electric currents throughout your body. Now I can set them off when I hit you. I'll just do it with this." He hit her with a whip over and over again, the pain intensified by the electricity. She couldn't stop screaming as he kept asking, "Where is your precious Shinomori now? Why hasn't he come to save you?"

He continued to hit her until he knew she couldn't feel any more pain. He could see that she had lost so much blood from the flogging and battle. He knew she was done. He drew his sword as he kicked her over to look up at him. He then raised it, ready to take her head. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm really going to die. Lord Aoshi isn't coming._

"I'll tell you what I'll do," Katsu stated. "I'll let you live if you denounce that damned Shinomori and come work for me. You could live a luxurious life just like your father." Misao looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That's it. Just admit he abandoned you."

"I would rather die then deny Lord Aoshi. Go to hell!" He was angry yet happy. He could finally be rid of the Makimachis.

"You first. Say hello to your parents for me." He brought the sword down as quickly as possible. There was a flash of silver then blood splatter. Misao looked up to see what had just happened. Katsu had been cut in half, and behind him was the cold face Aoshi Shinomori. She tried to reach up to him as she looked with dull eyes.

"Lord...Aoshi," was all she could mumble before her hand dropped to the ground.

* * *

I know. Long time no see. I was just sitting here, studying for CJ when I got some ambition. Hope you like it. Cya.

P.S. Sorry about the cliffy.


	7. A Happy Ending?

**A Happy Ending?**

"Kaoru!" Kaoru looked over to find Kenshin running towards her. As soon as he got to her, he went to work untying her bindings, and no sooner were the bindings off that she flung herself into his arms.

"Kenshin," she sobbed. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill…" Kenshin shooed her while rubbing her back.

"It's alright now, dear. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you." Kaoru looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not worried about me. It's…it's…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but Kenshin knew what she wanted to say. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aoshi looking over Misao's body. Aoshi knelt down and picked her up gently.

"This is all my fault," he whispered as he wiped her blood from her cheek. "If I hadn't thrown her out, she wouldn't have gone looking for Katsu, and she would have never had to face him like this. I knew she would have to learn the truth about her parents, but not like this."

"Aoshi." Kenshin walked towards him, but Kaoru stopped him. Then he realized it. It was no good to try to sooth the leader.

"I did love her, but I was too stubborn to see it. I loved her and I banished her. I sent her to her death. How could I have been so foolish?" Kenshin and Kaoru slowly walked in front of him. What they saw made them gasp. Aoshi Shinomori, the cold hearted, strong leader of the Oniwanbanshuu, was crying. "I killed her. I let her go. Misao, please forgive me. I love you so much." Another tear fell onto Misao's face. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't make the water stop flowing. He had lost the one he loved, and he would never get to tell her.

"Lord…Aoshi." Aoshi opened his green, tear-stained eyes in shock, and two ice blue eyes were staring back with a smile. "I love you, too, with all my heart." Aoshi couldn't believe it. After all this time she was alive.

"Misao, but how?" he asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Lord Aoshi. I've been training to become stronger and tougher, just like you. Then I realized that I wouldn't grow up unless I learned to protect the ones I love. I never gave up on you, Lord Aoshi. I would never leave you." Aoshi smiled as he clung to his ninja.

"I will never leave you again either, Misao. I will always love you." And with that, he gave her a kiss. Misao would never forget this day. It was the day she finally grew up the day she found her love.

* * *

"That was a lovely story, young Miss. What a happy ending!" Miss just looked down at her hands with that same sad smile. "But you said it was rather depressing. What happens after that?" Geezer looked to the side at the young maiden. She was twirling her hair when she suddenly started to cough uncontrollably. The old Geezer quickly leaned her back against the tree and took out a small vile. "Don't overexert yourself. Drink your medicine."

She did as she was told and finally calmed down. Her breathing was still uneven and hard, but at least she was comfortable. Geezer decided it was time for her to rest. "We can finish this story tomorrow. Let's go inside and rest." He was about to pick her up when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and found the most desperate smile he had ever seen.

"Please, I want to continue." He smiled back as he sat down. How could he deny her wish?

"So tell me then," he continued. "What happens next?"

"Nothing." This made the man turn with an odd look. What was she getting at. "I'm sorry, Geezer. The truth is I don't really like the real ending. I tried to fix and shape it the way I like, but it doesn't fit quite right. I'm afraid that I have lied to you. There is no happy ending. Do you still want to hear what happens to young Misao?" The man hesitantly nodded.

"No more fibbing though, little Miss," he warned. "What happens to our young heroine that never left her leader's side?"

"It is quite tragic," she stated as she watched the cherry blossoms fall from the tree. "But this is the true ending for our Misao Makimachi."

* * *

When Kenshin saw that his beloved was fine, he looked over his shoulder and saw Aoshi looking over Misao's body. Both Kenshin and Kaoru immediately got up and ran to his side. They looked at the motionless girl that was bleeding to death and then at the leader of the Oniwanbanshuu. He wasn't making a single move, so Kenshin did.

"Aoshi, we have to help Miss Misao," Kenshin shouted. "If we hurry, we can get her to Miss Megumi and Dr. Genzai in time." Kenshin was about to pick her up when Aoshi pushed him to the side so hard that he fell over. "Aoshi, what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter," Aoshi stated. "She got herself into this. Let her get out by herself."

"How can you say that?" Kaoru asked. "She loves you, Aoshi. She protected your name this whole time. She was given an option to live if she gave up on you, but she chose death. She realized that she needed to protect the ones she loves first if she wanted to grow up, and she protected you. Now help her!"

"Silence!" They both froze. Aoshi was still looking at Misao, his eyes cold as ever. "She chose her fate. I wish she could have found out about her parents a different way, but she still chose to leave the Oniwanbanshuu and fight Katsu. She may have grown up, but she still has a lot to learn. She is not my problem anymore." He started to walk away, but something stopped him.

"Lord…Aoshi." He looked back. Misao was still alive, but barely. He saw that face of blood being smeared with tears. "I'm…sorry. I failed you again." Aoshi didn't say anything as he turned and wandered away from the scene. Misao could only sit on her back as she realized the truth. "I have grown up, but by doing this, I proved to him that I was incapable of being any help to him. I'm unworthy to receive his love. I know that now. But…" Kaoru and Kenshin helped her up carefully as she continued to cry. "It still hurts. I can't stop loving him."

Misao would never forget that day. It was the day she finally grew, but in the process she lost the one thing she loved most. It was the day that her heart was broken by Aoshi Shinomori.


	8. Unsaid Goodbyes

**Unsaid Goodbyes**

It had been four years since the incident with Katsu Yurimaki, four years since Misao had been expelled from the Oniwanbanshuu, four long years since Kaoru and Kenshin had seen the former leader walk out of Miss Megumi's clinic and into the world. She was barely able to stand on her own, but she somehow managed to stammer out, promising to become as strong and wise as her leader and hoping that he would accept her once again. Kaoru knew she would return one day. She just hoped she found what she was searching for.

Four years had passed, and Kaoru was in the courtyard of the dojo playing with Kenji when she first heard the knock on the door. She had always kept it locked since the incident and always asked who it was before opening it. This time was no different.

"May I ask who it is?" she questioned as she got her bokken ready.

"It's me," a meek, weasel-like voice stated. Kaoru quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. In front of her stood a twenty year old woman with chin-length hair. She was in traveling clothes, but those blue eyes couldn't hide her identity.

"Miss Misao!" Kaoru immediately hugged her and looked at her friend. "You look so tired. Please, come in." Misao nodded slowly as Kaoru led her into the house. As she fixed up some tea, Misao played with Kenji, who constantly tried to grab her throwing knives. Misao was juggling six kunai when Kaoru sat down in front. Kenji immediately went outside chasing after a butterfly as the two conversed. "It's been such a long time. How are you? I was worried since you left in such a condition."

Kaoru continued to look at the girl before her. She could tell that Misao had grown a little. She was still as skinny as ever. In fact, Kaoru could have sworn that the ninja had lost weight since she saw her last. Her eyes were what stood out the most. They looked so dry and worn. The flame had long gone from the blue globes and was replaced with a look of maturity beyond her years. The once cheerful and innocent little leader had turned into a full-grown woman.

"You didn't have to worry," Misao replied as she grabbed her tea. "I healed up quickly and traveled around the world a bit. I've learned a lot of new fighting techniques and about different cultures. Japan has been missing out on a lot, but we'll finally be able to catch up. What about you? I see you have some more people on your hands." Misao and Kaoru both looked at Kenji.

"Yes, Kenshin and I got married and had a little boy. Kenshin was so proud." Misao smiled as she watched the boy play.

"He looks so big. Is he chasing a bird?" Kaoru was surprised at the question. It was clear that the boy was still chasing a giant butterfly.

"Um, Misao, are you alright? It's not a bird. It's a butterfly." Misao laughed lightly as she looked back at Kaoru. The master swordsman could see what was wrong. The ninja's eyes had not only lost their light. They had definitely become blurred.

"I'm sorry," Misao replied. "My eyesight seems to be getting worse. Ever since I went on my journey I've been losing it." Kaoru grimaced at her friend's suffering. After everything she had gone through she had to add another injury to the list. "But let's not talk about that. What else has been going on?"

"Oh, well, Sanosuke is still in Beijing, but Megumi has come back from Aizu, and Yahiko has inherited the sakabato. He and Tsubame are going to get married. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes," Misao stated. "So much has happened since I've been gone." Kaoru watched as she took a sip of tea. What had Misao gone through all these years of traveling?

"We've missed you since you've been gone. There hasn't been a day that Kenshin and I haven't thought of you. It's been almost…"

"Four years," Misao interrupted. Kaoru blinked as she went on. "It's been four years since…since I left Japan. I went away to learn about the world in hopes that the Oniwanbanshuu would take me back. China, Russia, Egypt, France, England, even the States." Misao stared into her tea as if looking for words to express herself. "After four years of training and studying, I decided to come back to Kyoto to find Aoi-Ya. Everyone was getting along well from what I could see. I found out that Okina died in his sleep. At least it was peaceful." She stopped again to look at her tea. Kaoru wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.

Then it happened. Misao dropped her tea as she let out a stream of dry coughing. Kaoru ran to stable her friend, but nothing would stop it. As soon as it subsided, Kaoru got the woman to drink some more tea.

"Are you alright, Miss Misao?" Kaoru asked. At first Misao didn't answer, so Kaoru started to get up. "I'm going to go get Miss Megumi. Just stay here." She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her kimono. Misao was holding onto the sleeve for dear life. "Miss Misao?"

"Please, sit down," Misao whispered. "I need to tell someone. Besides, no doctor can help me with what I have." Kaoru was confused. What did she mean, "No doctor can help me"? Nevertheless, she sat down and listened to the girl's story. She could tell that her sick friend needed to get something off her chest. The least she could do was listen. Misao took another sip of tea to make sure the fit wouldn't come around again. Then she began._

* * *

_

I walked through Kyoto trying to find out where Lord Aoshi was. A man told me he saw a tall, icy man wondering around the gardens. I thought it was a bit weird since he usually spent time in the old temple, but I knew that was the man described. Maybe he decided to change. I had to find him.

_As I approached the gardens I saw that there were a lot of people there. Lord Aoshi would hardly like to be with big crowds unless he was trying to blend in on a mission. Why would he be in such a place? _

_Then I saw him. He was standing on the bridge watching the cherry blossoms fall. He looked so moved by the falling petals. He was actually smiling, something I hadn't seen in a long time. I wanted to see him smile. I was about to run up to him when I saw another woman walk next to him. She was tall and beautiful. Her chocolate eyes matched her hair which played against her pale skin in the wind. She instantly clung to his arm and joined him in watching the sakuras. Who was this woman? Why was she so close to Lord Aoshi? He had never let anyone get that close to him. _

_I couldn't quite make out the whispers between them, but it had made them laugh. Lord Aoshi was laughing. She was making him laugh, something I had never been able to do. Then a small child ran up to him, a little girl with green eyes and dark hair like the woman. The little girl giggled as Lord Aoshi threw her in the air and caught her. He was laughing too. They were all laughing like one big, happy…_

"_Family," I whispered. He had a family. He had married an attractive woman, and they had a beautiful, healthy daughter. They loved each other. I saw that they were happy together, something I apparently couldn't do for him. It was something I would never share with him. I looked at the man I once loved. I still loved him. Why was he doing this?_

_Then it hit me. He had forgotten all about the little Misao he used to take care of. All he had on his mind now was his family. Not the Oniwanbanshuu, no missions to execute, and certainly not me. He was the one thing I held onto all of these years, and I was nothing but a memory to him, a faded memory that was all but gone._

* * *

Kaoru watched as her friend held back tears. She had been right. The cheerful girl she once knew was broken. She would never mend from the pain of losing the one she loved to another. That sight of the happy family without her was burned into her brain, and that brand would never heal.

"I can't really do much about it, can I?" Misao stated as she got up. She slowly walked to her older friend and gave her a hug. "Thank you for the tea, and thank you for listening. You have always been here for me, Miss Kaoru. I will never forget you." Misao was heading for the door when Kaoru came running out of the house.

"Miss Misao, what are you going to do now?" Misao didn't turn around. She just looked at the sky.

"I suppose there really isn't much to do. I can always wonder around. Maybe it's time to find a place to live and settle down for the rest of my life. Yes, that's what I'll do. Find a tiny house on a hill next to a sakura tree with a small stream to look over. Wouldn't that be nice? It's what Lord Aoshi and I wanted to do someday."

"Misao, I'm sorry." Misao still didn't look at her friend. She couldn't let her see her tears.

"I couldn't make him laugh. I couldn't even make him smile. I tried all those years to make him see me and smile and they did it so easily. That's what hurts the most." As she left, she thought about her last moments in Kyoto.

* * *

Misao leaned against the entrance of the gardens as she thought about what she saw in the gardens. She knew she couldn't change anything. Fate was just against her. She would have to accept it. She would never be with Lord Aoshi. Ever since she was banished from the Oniwanbanshuu she had been alone. Even before then she felt alone because Lord Aoshi was so distant. She would live the rest of her life alone, and she would die alone.

She was about to leave when she saw the little green-eyed girl fidgeting with a piece of paper. No matter what she did she couldn't get it to fold right. Misao walked over and smiled softly at the girl.

"What are you doing there?" she asked. The little girl frowned and started to weep.

"My daddy always makes paper cwanes, but I can't do it. I twied but it's too hard." Misao laughed as she pulled out two new sheets of paper and gave one to the little girl. They both sat down and started to fold.

"First you fold it this way. Then you open this flap. Then fold it this way." Misao walked the little girl through each step until they got to the end. "Alright, now blow!" The little girl blew into the bottom and giggled. When they were done they each had a perfect paper crane. The little girl laughed as she flapped the wings. Misao couldn't help but smile. _So this is what it's like to have a daughter. At least now I know._

"Tank you, Miss," the little girl shouted as she bowed. She was about to leave when Misao said something.

"Wait, why don't you keep this other one?" Misao held out her hand with the crane in it. The girl smiled and took it. "Give it to your father. It'll show him how grown-up you are." The little girl nodded and ran off. Misao smiled and thought again about the situation. "At least he's happy. That's all I can really hope for him." And then she walked out of the garden, hoping to do one last thing before leaving her city.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aoshi turned around to see his little daughter running up to him. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Look what I can do! I made a cwane!"

"And how did you do that, little one?" he asked with a smile. She held the two up and giggled.

"A weally nice lady showed me. She told me to give you one." Aoshi took hold of the paper crane and examined it. Each crease was made carefully and precisely. It was perfect. Only one person could make a crane just like his. "See, daddy? She said I was all gwod-up. Now I can make cwanes for you all the time." Aoshi gasped as he heard the comment. It was the same thing that a little girl just like his had said a long time ago.

"_When I'm grown-up, I'll make paper cranes for you, Lord Aoshi."_

A smile came to his face as he looked at his daughter. Then he looked at his wife and nodded, suggesting that they should go home.

"Yes, little Misao. Now you can make paper cranes for me."

* * *

Misao was now heading to Tokyo to visit Kaoru. She had been gone for almost four years, and she was sure that the swordsman had worried about her. She decided it would be best to let her know what had happened. But before she could do that, there was one thing she had to do. She found Okina's grave and decided to give him one last farewell.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. You took care of me all these years. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to be the woman I am today. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you and Lord Aoshi. By the time I figured out what I needed to do it was too late." She took one of her kunai and put it behind her neck. With one swift motion, she cut the long braid she had grown for all these years, a sign of a true Oniwanbanshuu leader. "I guess I won't need this anymore. I don't have any flowers for you, so all I can give you is this. Maybe you can give it to Lord Aoshi if you see him. Tell him that he is the true leader, and I love him."

And with that she left, never to return to Kyoto. She had left everything behind her here: her pride, her title, and her heart.

* * *

There should be one chapter left. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for all of your patience. I'll try to get my other stories done too. Cya.


	9. Just Forget

Yay! I am finally finishing one of my stories. I'm really sorry I took so long getting this story out. I might have to redo it and release a better version. Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. I would like to thank a couple of people that stuck it out to the end despite my procrastination.

**keikii, misao91, Dark Kitten Saki, ****EcstasyOfSesshoumaru****, anime.fushigi, **and **LadyVioletteNoir.**

And a special thanks to **Sexy Neco Gal**. This story is for you.

And now what you've all been waiting for. The final chapter. Basically what happens is Misao returns with a vengeance, kills the new wife, kicks Aoshi's ass, and takes custody of little Misao and becomes a loving mother. The End! (Misao and Aoshi throw kunai at Patience)! I'm just joking. Can't you take a joke? sighs Here's the real ending.

**Just Forget**

"And that's it," the young Miss concluded. "Misao Makimachi wondered around for about a year after she saw Lord Aoshi and his family. There was no way she could go back to being a ninja anymore. She did a few bodyguard jobs, but her eyes got the best of her and she had to retire. She really didn't have the drive to fight anyways. She spent her entire life trying to please the man she loved, and she found him in the arms of another. She knew she had wasted her time, and now all that was left for her to do was live out the rest of her broken life. A little ironic, don't you think?" Old Geezer nodded as he sniffled. It was the first time he cried since the end of the revolution.

"That is a sad story," he replied. "Is Aoshi still alive with his family?" Young Miss thought how to answer him and finally came up with an answer.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that he is teaching his daughter how to fight and sneak around like a ninja, just as he did with his first apprentice. She would be almost ten now."

"It appears that Misao will always be sad since she didn't get what she loved." Geezer looked over to the woman leaning against the tree. The sight had almost gone from her eyes. The sakura leaves were nothing but a pink blur, so she couldn't see that the old man had been crying. She just smiled.

"I wouldn't say that. She did settle down in a small house on a green hill that overlooks a small, flowing river, and everyday she sits next to her sakura tree and watches the sunset, thinking about how grand it would be if she saw her Lord Aoshi climbing up that hill." A cold wind blew through her hair just as the last couple of cherry blossom leaves fell to the ground. "There is nothing she would change in her life. No, I think she had one regret. She never told Lord Aoshi just how much she truly loved him. Maybe then he would have realized her intentions. Maybe then he would have loved her. Maybe then she would have the little daughter." Old Geezer looked at the girl. Her skin was paler than usual, and her breath was shallow.

"I think it's time to go inside and rest," he requested, but she acted like she didn't hear him.

"No, it's best just to forget about things like that, but…" He looked over again as the wind blew her hair back. It had finally happened. Two tears streaks were flowing down the young Miss's cheeks. "If it's so easy to just forget, than why does it hurt so much?" She closed her eyes and sobbed. She didn't want to die, not like this. She wanted to see her Lord Aoshi once again, but she knew it was impossible.

"Misao," his voice came.

"Is that my name? I wish you wouldn't call me that. It hurts so much."

"Misao." It whispered her name again. The wind was playing tricks on her. She had to get everything straight. She calmed herself and looked up. Everything was white except for a silhouette of a tall object. She squinted to try to make it out. The object turned into a man, the more detail came. A pair of boots, a long white jacket, sheathed sword, short, blue hair, and finally blue eyes set in a calm but warm face. Misao let another tear fall as the figure stood in front of her.

"Is it really you?" she asked hesitantly. He didn't speak, so she chuckled to herself. "No, of course it isn't you. Just my eyes playing cruel tricks. But even if you are just an illusion, I'm glad I got to see you one last time. I'm glad that you are happy. I just wanted to say I love you with all my heart, and I will never love anyone else." She used all of her strength to reach for him as a burst of tears finally plummeted down her face. In her hand was the paper crane her love gave her all those years ago. "Let me make one last crane for you, Lord Aoshi." And like the last petal of the sakura tree, her lifeless hand fell, only to be caught in midair by the so-called illusion.

"I loved you too, Misao. I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier." He looked at the old man sitting there. "How long has she been her?"

"I suppose five years. She told amazing stories. She just finished one about a young girl that did everything she could to protect the man she loved, and in the end he married another. That damn Sarcoidosis got the best of her." Aoshi looked back at his little girl and touched her face.

"No, it was my fault. I pushed her away. I killed her by destroying her heart just to teach her a lesson. Did it do any good?"

"She never stopped loving you, and she was still waiting." Aoshi wiped away her tears, ignoring the single drop rolling out of his eyes. The ice-cold eyes had finally melted.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Please forgive me." He leaned in and gave her one final kiss. As he picked her up, he looked at the old man. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"What will you do now?" Aoshi turned away.

"I'll bury her and put a crane on her grave. I hope she can wait a little longer for me. I'll soon be joining her." And with that, Lord Aoshi walked away. The Old Geezer put his smoking pipe in his mouth and smiled.

"Yes, just wait, Misao. Don't just forget. He is still coming for you."

* * *

Friends gathered with Mrs. Shinamori and her daughter as she buried her husband five years later. He lived a wonderful life and died in his sleep at the age 42. The physicians declared it heart failure. As everyone left his family, the fifteen year old girl couldn't help but ask a question.

"Mom, who is he buried next to?" Mrs. Shinamori looked at the grave.

"An old friend from the Oniwanbanshuu." The girl looked and smiled.

"She has my name. Misao Makimachi. She must have been dear to father." The mother clung to her daughter.

"I'm sure she was." The women looked up and saw the dark clouds. "It's time to go. It's about to rain." Misao nodded and bent down.

"I hope you find peace and each other," she stated as she stood up. She looked by the sakura tree and thought she saw something. Then her mother reminded her to come along.

"Misao!" The girl jumped and spun around as she ran to her mother.

"Coming!" She caught up with ninja speed within a few seconds. Both of them talked as they walked away.

"You're so fast! I suppose your father was teaching you ninja tricks."

"Yeah, I'm going to be the leader of the Oniwanbanshuu and save the world like daddy."

"You better finish your chores first."

"Ah, mom!" They both laughed until they couldn't be heard from the cemetery. What Misao didn't realize was that she did see something. Lord Aoshi was walking past the tree to see his Misao leaning against it.

"It took you long enough," Misao stated in a grumpy voice.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he answered with his best smile. She couldn't help but smile back and walk towards him.

"It's ok. It wasn't that long. I waited all this time just wanted to make you smile."

"Then you got what you wished." He held her in his arms and waited for something else.

"What about my kiss?" she asked.

"I suppose you deserve that too." Then they shared a kiss that stopped all time for them, a kiss that finally made her forget all of the pain and sorrow of her past life. They were finally together, and they could finally love each other.

"Thank you," she whispered as they separated.

"For what, my love?" She looked at him through her watery eyes.

"For fixing my broken life." They both smiled at each other and walked until they were nothing but a memory to the world, a memory that would transcend time and never be forgotten.

**THE END**

Man, even this story made me choke up. Again, thanks for all the reviews you guys. I couldn't have done it without you. Hope to cya soon. Cya.

Patience Halliwell


End file.
